A Shallow Concept
by CatEarsWillEatYou
Summary: The world is shrinking, but I'm still the same. Slowly being crushed on the inside. Craig/? don't know yet Smut, angst, abuse, love? who knows.


Warning: abuse, sexual abuse, coarse language and sexual themes.

Disclaimer: don't own south park the people who made it do (forget names at this moment)

Pairing: Craig/? (vote for stan, kyle, kenny, or clyde) although it's leaning to kenny/craig... still vote 'cause it might change O.o

Note: should i continue this? i don't know! is it too much? GAH! i just don't know!

Perverse sound echoed in the nearly empty room. But I wasn't making them, these horrid sounds. No, they were from the giant shadow on top of me. The monster in my house. Slurring incoherent words and sometimes spitting on me, or sucking on my skin like he's going to get something from it.

_Squish, squish_.

And that noise. That noise, he makes me make.

_Squish, squish_.

I stare at the white ceiling, my white sky. Wanting an end, for some sort of relief. I don't dare pray, though. Praying is for those who hope, who have hope. I have none left, I lost it all the day I realized that there is madness everywhere, even in paradise. No hope for the damned.

_Squish, Squish._

Walking in the door at the first day of my last year at school. I felt somewhat depressed, the school had grown on me like a mole you don't really like but don't want to get ride of at the same time.

I walk over to were Clyde, Tweek, Stan, Kyle and Kenny were sitting in the lunch hall.

When I sat down, they looked over at me for a second and continued were their conversation left off before I was here.

I pull my Mp3 out of my pocket and hitch my feet up before turning it on.

Kyle and Clyde glance over at me a second time before nodding at whatever Kenny had said.

Red Hot Chili Peppers blast in my ears with Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic. I like the title of the song.

I look up to see everyone looking at me, like there expecting me to answer a question they had in the conversation I was obviously ignoring.

"What?" I growled, flipping the finger and glaring as I took out my headphones.

"Looks like someone got some action this summer" Kenny said with a smug smirk on his face.

"What?" This time there was confusion in my voice as I said this.

"You have a hickey on your neck, a fairly new looking one too."

"You would know what that looks like you fucking whore." I spat at him.

"Calm down. I'm not the one flashing hickey's anyways, fag."

I flipped him off again.

Why didn't I see it this morning? Why, probably because I didn't want to stay in the house when he woke up. I braced myself for what I knew would be his next question.

"So, who is it that your screwing? Is she hot?" There was a mischievousness glint in his eyes as he said this.

HA! was 'she' hot. I wonder what his face would look like if I told him I was screwing a man whose twice my age. I bet he wouldn't smirk then.

A sound came out of of my throat. It was identical to a laugh but held no emotion.

Everyone at the table stared at me like I was going to suddenly stand up with a chainsaw and start chopping off heads.

I leaned in, our noses almost touching. "None. Of. Your. Concern." I looked straight into his sky-blue eyes as I said this.

I pulled away amused to see him blushing slightly.

I turned to look at the rest of the table, Kyle jumped a little and made a squeaking sound.

Walking away I now regretted my actions. I will probably get questioned further now.

It's now lunch.

Morning classes sucked ass. In English we had to describe ourselves in one word. The teacher said it would be a fun little project. I think it was because she didn't have anything else prepared.

Kenny was in my class, I bet his word was 'Whore'.

When I wrote down my word, the teacher had to pull out a dictionary to see what the word meant. That made me chuckle a little.

Abhorrent: Hateful, loathsome.

The table we were sitting at held the same people with a couple extras.

"Where's your lunch? Two innocent green eyes peered up at me asked.

"Dunno" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh." He said like it was some kind of tragedy.

Kenny stared at me, squinting slightly. Then his eyes went wide like he just noticed that I was staring at him too. Looking down I could see a tint of a blush. Curious.

The rest of the day went by slowly, dragging each second like it was a minute.

When I got home dad was still out drinking. I could here mom scrambling in the kitchen. I walk in and she turns around, fear making her eyes seem glass like. When she realizes it's me, her body relaxes and she lets out a sigh.

"Your father wants you to stay home tonight." She quietly says guilt replacing fear in her eyes.

"...Fine." I sludge upstairs with a new burden on my shoulders.

My sister peaked around the corner. I look at her and give a small smile, she gives a sad smiles and an understanding nod back.

After my shower I lay on my bed, I know it's getting wet, but it'll probably dry when I want to sleep in it.

I hear the door slam shut down stairs, followed by yelling. There's silence for a bit, then loud stomping on the stairs as he trudges up them.

I stand up and make my way to the door still in just a towel. Opening it I glance up at him, he sees me and leers. A shudder of disgust runs up my spine.

When he's up he makes his way to his bedroom, my mom and him don't sleep together anymore. I'm following a couple steps behind.

We get into the room. He shuts the door to muffle my sisters loud stereo and the blaring T.V. down stairs.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls off my towel. exposing my cock. He tales his free hand and slowly starts to rub up and down it.

I hate my body. It's really sensitive to pleasure and it doesn't matter who it is, it's always get off.

A sudden shove sends me to the bed on all fours.

All the noise seems to have disappeared, except for the pants and moans we make. The little grunts of pleasure.

He pulls me up, and opens his pants, revealing his hot member. He pushes me down so my face and his member are touching. I put my mouth of the head and give a little suck. Then engulf the whole thing right to the base. I move up and down sucking hard. spit and pre-come lather his cock.

He pulled me up at the point of his release and slammed into me. I could feel that sweet pain crawling up my spine as he continued to ram into me. When he finally came inside of me, I was so exhausted that I passed out after comming myself.

I woke up in the morning to snoring. It was 7:12 and I had school at 8:30.

"Shit" I mumbled as I stood, the towel was still on the ground from last night, still clean, and not damp. I picked it up and headed to the bathroom to get the stench of sex off of me before I went to school.

After I showered I went down stairs to make some quick toast. To my surprise my father was already up and dressed.

"Where are you going." I asked him, it's unusual for him to be up before 11:00

"I'm going to work." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

I just nodded not wanting to piss him off. I grabbed the milk jug and a glass of milk and just as I was about to pour it. He said;

"How about another kind of milk instead?"

I looked over at him getting ready to tell him off, when I saw that gleam in his eyes, that gleam that makes me shudder out of fear.

"Fine" I say straightening my back, trying to look more confident than I am.

I bent down and undid his zipper. Pulling down his pants and underwear I lift the semi-hard cock int my mouth, shoving it to the back of my throat in hopes it will get him off faster.

Bobbing my head up and down on his shaft when I looked up and outside the living room window I saw Kenny. His eyes wide with shock, his mouth slightly ajar. My eyes widened to for a split second, before I remembered what I was doing, if he sensed something was out of place I'll have to do more than just a blow job.

Focusing more on the blow job, I sucked harder and bobbed my head faster, I just wanted it to be over already.

Finally he finished, comming all over my face, then zipping up his pants and heading out.

I quickly wiped my face to get it off then headed out.

What would I say to Kenny?


End file.
